


Better Than I Thought

by jacquelee



Series: Tasha Yar on Babylon 5 [2]
Category: Babylon 5, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Tasha's log on being assigned to Babylon 5 after just a short time on the Enterprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A remix (different viewpoint, first person narrator instead of third person) of my fic [Unexpected Reunion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7760305), written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt Remix.

Tasha Yar, personal log, November 29th, 2058

I'm on my way to Babylon 5. A new assignment I didn't ask for, which again means to get used to new commanding officers, new coworkers, a new environment, and that just after I had started to become comfortable on the Enterprise. 

I am not sure how to feel positive about this. I liked the Enterprise and her crew and I will miss them, especially Deanna and Beverly. 

Of course, you can always keep in touch, but we all know how that works, you write for a year or so and then you just don't anymore. I know. I haven't much regretted any of the people I stopped having contact with, except for Susan, of course. I still regret letting that friendship fizzle out. 

But I guess that's just how it works, you are assigned stations on different sides of the universe, it doesn't matter that you were best friends at some point, you still drift apart. I wish it didn't have to be that way. 

And with getting stuck on a space station in the middle of nowhere, the opportunities to randomly run into past best friends are probably about zero for the next few years. Not to mention the opportunities to run into anything interesting. Other than your run of the mill thugs on that giant flying city. 

This isn't what I signed up for. If I wanted to be a security guard who solves petty crimes I would have stayed on Earth. I want to get out there, meet new species, explore new worlds. 

I guess I'll just have to make the best of it and hope for a new assignment or a reassignment back to the Enterprise to come soon. 

Until then, I'll do my best. I am still what I always wanted to be, someone who upholds justice. Anything else I'll just have to wait and see. 

 

Tasha Yar, personal log, November 30th, 2058

This first day on Babylon 5 was far more exciting than I would have imagined. Not only did my prediction of never being able to run into anyone on a remote space station turn out wrong but I actually ran into the one person I wrote about yesterday, the one person I would never have expected to be here. 

Susan Ivanova. I didn't even know exactly how much I had missed her until I saw her. It was just like old times, holding her in my arms, talking to her. And pissing off superiors together. 

The Chief here is called Michael Garibaldi and from what he said and how he said it he considers himself one of Susan's best friends. Well, I don't have anything against him so far, even though he seems a little bit short tempered. I'm certainly glad that Susan has friends here. 

I just hope it's not going to be seen as inappropriate behaviour for me as a mere Sergeant to be best friends with the XO of this station. But neither Susan nor Garibaldi seem to be too worried about that, so I guess it'll be okay. I will meet with Susan tonight and I am looking forward to that very much. 

Garibaldi was there when I arrived at Babylon 5 and ran into Susan, meaning he witnessed me hugging her and talking to her in a way best friends do. Which also means that now he seems to think my relationship with the XO means he can expect from me to understand everything related to station protocol and the intricate relationships between ambassadors, station personnel and civilians much quicker than the other security guards, but I don't mind. 

It's all as complicated as I thought it would be but it's also far more like a ship than I had feared. I still feel a little like just some guard back on Earth but with all the aliens roaming this place and with being able and required to take out a Starfury for patrols a lot, it is far better than I was afraid of. 

There are definitely a lot of adventures to be had here and just one day has completely changed my mind about this assignment. Of course, bumping into Susan after all these years had a lot to do with that, but the station itself is far from being as bad as I thought. 

I am now very glad for this assignment.


End file.
